Wichteln für Fortgeschrittene
by TanteHildegard
Summary: In Hogwarts wird gewichtelt und Harry hadert mit seinem Schicksal.


Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze aus den Harry Potter Büchern sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
Genre: Romanze/ Humor; PG-13  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Warnung: Slash, OOCness  
Anmerkung der Autorin: Leider nicht betagelesen. HBP wird großzügig ignoriert.

Für Sammy-chan. Die Story entstand anläßlich einer Weihnachtswichtelaktion. Das Hauptpairing basiert auf Sammys Wunsch. Beim Nebenpairing konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen. ;)

**Wichteln für Fortgeschrittene **  
von Tante Hildegard

**_I. Das Los entscheidet_**

„_Weihnachtswichteln_", knirschte Harry und äugte beklommen auf das zusammengerollte Los in seiner Hand, dann zu Ron, der ihm gegenüber saß und nicht minder furchtsam sein eigenes Los auf den Fingern wog. Noch immer standen die Schüler in einer langen Schlange vor einem polierten Kupferkessel im Zentrum der Großen Halle, woraus sich jeder ein Los angeln mußte. Für jeden Schüler und Lehrer befand sich ein säuberlich aufgerollter Pergamentstreifen, mit goldenem Schleifenband verzurrt, im Kessel. Irgendein Unglückseliger würde sogar das Röllchen mit dem Namen Argus Filch aus dem Gefäß fischen, darüber hatte Direktor Dumbledore sie zuvor freudestrahlend informiert. „Alle Lehrer und unser lieber Hausmeister Argus Filch nehmen natürlich am Wichteln teil."  
Alle Schüler waren sichtlich erbleicht, einige murmelten verzweifelt Bannzauber, um sich vor einem bösen Schicksalsschlag zu schützen.

Anstatt ihre Lose zu öffnen, starrten Harry und Ron lieber zum Kessel hinüber, wo Pansy Parkinson gerade ihren Arm zwischen die Losröllchen hinabstieß und mit spitzen Fingern eines herauszog. Sie entfernte sich vom Kessel und ließ Blaise Zabini freie Bahn, der erst einmal eine halbe Minute lang in den Kessel hineinglotzte, ehe er endlich ein Los herausnahm.

„Die Lose sind natürlich verhext", hatte Dumbledore gütig lächelnd eingeräumt, „damit niemand verraten kann, wessen Namen er im Los gezogen hat." Schon da war Harry klar gewesen, daß alles ein schlimmes Ende nehmen würde. „Außerdem möchte ich sicherstellen, daß sich jeder von euch wirklich Mühe gibt bei der Auswahl seines Geschenks, deshalb sind wir alle, die wir ein Los gezogen haben, mit einem Zauber belegt, den wir nur dadurch brechen können, daß wir ein Wichtelgeschenk finden, das dem Empfänger Freude macht. Wem es nicht gelingt, so ein Geschenk zu finden, der muß für eine Woche lang Hausmeister Filch bei der Arbeit helfen. Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Freude und Liebe. Ich möchte, daß wir alle uns wenigstens einmal im Jahr Gedanken um das Wohlergehen unserer Mitmenschen machen. Findet heraus womit ihr demjenigen, den ihr als Los gezogen habt, Freude bringen könnt." Dumbledore strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und setzte sich. Harry sah seine Felle schwimmen. Bei seinem Glück würde er unter Garantie Filch erwischen. Er bekam immer das kurze Ende von der Wurst: Voldemort wollte ihn töten, Snape war sein Lehrer und wollte ihn vermutlich auch töten, nach einem Quidditchunfall im zweiten Jahr hatte ausgerechnet Gilderoy Lockhart versucht ihn zu heilen - praktisch ein Tötungsversuch - und Trelawney wollte ihn auch tot sehen, damit ihre Prophezeiungen endlich einträfen. Beim Trimagischen Turnier wurde der blutdürstigste Drache von allen selbstverständlich für Harry ausgelost (um ihn zu töten) und überhaupt war ihm ständig etwas oder jemand Unangenehmes auf den Fersen (nicht selten, um ihn zu töten). Ja, er bekam immer das kurze Ende von der Wurst. Er seufzte und streifte widerstrebend das goldene Band von seinem Los, bevor er es entrollte. DRACO MALFOY.

Harry wimmerte gequält. Er hatte es doch gewußt! Immer, aber wirklich immer, passierten ihm die wirklich irritierenden Sachen. Gut, er hatte vielleicht nicht Filch gezogen, aber Malfoy war gleichwertig unangenehm, nur auf andere Art. „Gnah!" stöhnte Harry, mit dem Gesicht flach auf der Tischplatte. In diesem Kessel lungerten mehr als nur ein kurzer Wurstzipfel, aber angesichts der vielen Schüler, mußte sich das Pech ein wenig aufteilen, sonst wäre es allzu grausam gewesen. Wer wohl Filch erwischen würde? Oder Snape?

Grummelnd hob Harry schließlich seinen Kopf, um nachzusehen, was für Reaktionen seine Freunde auf ihre Lose zeigten. Hermine war blaß, Ginny krebsrot im Gesicht vor unterdrückter Wut und Ron sah aus wie der Tod persönlich. Oh Mann! So viele üble Lose konnte es doch gar nicht geben? Dann schweifte sein Blick hinüber zum Ravenclawtisch, wo die für gewöhnlich bis zur Lethargie hin entspannte Luna ängstlich umherblickte.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit huschte zurück zu Rons käsigem Gesicht. Der Freund schluckte schwer, wobei sein Adamsapfel aufgeregt hüpfte, und eine Ecke des zerknüllten Loses lugte aus seiner Faust hervor.  
„Wir sind so was von am Arsch", schlußfolgerte Harry und Ron nickte. Einzig Neville summte Jingle Bells vor sich her und faltete sein Pergament liebevoll zu einem Schwan.

Als das Abendessen endlich auf den Tischen erschien, zeigten bemerkenswert viele Schüler und ein Lehrer gedämpften Appetit. Harry stocherte trübsinnig in einer Portion Bartkartoffeln, spähte zu Malfoy am Slytherintisch hinüber und pikte daraufhin seine Gabel rachsüchtig in eine hilflose Kartoffelecke.

„Das schaffe ich nicht!" verkündete Ron, wie ein tragischer Held, der von seiner Geliebten scheiden mußte, ohne genauer aufzuklären, wessen er sich unfähig sah.  
Nichtsdestotrotz bekräftigte Ginny:„Ich auch nicht."  
„Wir haben ab morgen drei Tage lang Zeit, um ein Wichtelgeschenk zu finden." Alle linsten verdutzt zu Hermine, die sich nicht beschwerte, obwohl sie aussah, als hätte sie ein paar gemeine Schimpfwörter im Hals klemmen.  
„Auf keinen Fall. Ich mach das nicht!"  
„Harry", schnappte sie, „wir müssen doch bloß ein Geschenk finden, das demjenigen, den wir ausgelost haben, gefällt. So schwer kann das nicht sein. Süßigkeiten zum Beispiel gefallen doch allen Leuten."  
„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher", brummte Ron und dachte offenkundig an seinen Wichtelpartner. „Außerdem bin ich völlig pleite, ich kann mir momentan nicht mal einen Schokoladenfrosch leisten." Er lief rot an und verstummte.  
Harry lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Na ja, du mußtest schon eine Menge Geschenke für deine Familie und uns organisieren, da ist das normal."

„Ja, aber ich muß etwas verschenken, das meinem Los gefällt, sonst muß ich eine Woche lang Filchs Handlanger spielen. Und ich würde mich eher aufhängen, als das geschehen zu lassen!"  
Harry nickte, denn Ron hatte da gerade eine wichtige Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Bevor Harry für eine Woche lang zur Strafe Filchs Mädchen für alles geben mußte, weil sein Geschenk Malfoy nicht froh gemacht hatte, würde er lieber die nächsten Tage investieren und herausfinden, welches Geschenk dem Blödmann gefallen könnte. Großartig. Ganz toll. Statt darüber nachzudenken, wie er Malfoy eins reinzuwürgen sollte, mußte er den lieben Weihnachtswichtel für ihn spielen. Harry grunzte resigniert. „Ich gehe ins Bett." Die Gabel glitt ihm klirrend aus der Hand.  
„Ja, ich auch. Ich muß nachdenken." Ron tappe Harry hinterher.

**_II. Der Morgen danach _**

Als Harry aufwachte, fühlte er sich so zerschlagen wie er am Abend zuvor ins Bett gegangen war. Ron saß auf dem Nachbarbett und warf ihm finstere Blicke zu. Sein brauner Schlafanzug war zerknittert, das Haar stand stachelig vom Kopf ab und er hatte blaue Schatten unter den Augen. „Gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry ironisch.  
Ron zog abfällig etwas Schnodder die Nase hoch und begann sich umzuziehen.  
„Ist dein Los so übel?"  
Für einen Moment fürchtete Harry, daß Ron zur Antwort den Schleimbatzen in seinem Rachen auf den Boden speien würde, aber der Freund fiepte bloß kläglich und nickte.  
„Meins auch."

Später, während sie beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle saßen, schlenderte Malfoy zum Slytherintisch hinüber und schenkte Harry dabei ein verächtliches Lächeln.

Ron kauerte krumm auf der Sitzbank und starrte Harry aus roten, übernächtigten Augen an, während er geräuschvoll seinen Kaffee schlürfte. Es war Samstag und Dumbledore hatte den ganzen Tag ins Zeichen des Weihnachtswichteln gestellt. Sie sollten das Wochenende mit gemeinsamen Spielen und Gesprächen in der Großen Halle zubringen. Rons Gesicht drückte eindringlich aus, was Harry dachte. Es war einfach totaler Eulendreck. Was für behämmerte Spiele sollten sie denn mit den Slytherins spielen? Topfschlagen? Flaschendrehen? Warum mußte sich Dumbledore gerade in ihrem letzten Schuljahr so eine bekloppte Idee in den Kopf setzten? Harry wollte sein letztes Weihnachten in Hogwarts in guter Erinnerung behalten, aber die Chancen dafür schwanden von Minute zu Minute.

Hermine war seit dem vorigen Abend erstaunlich schmallippig, als denke sie angestrengt über etwas nach. Niemand riskierte es, sie bei ihren Überlegungen zu stören.

Plötzlich tauchte Malfoy hinter Rons Rücken auf und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Sitzbank plumpsen. Zuvor schubste er allerdings den armen Neville beiseite, der deshalb fast an seinem Frühstücksei erstickte. Neville sprang panisch auf, hustete und würgte, während alle anderen ebenso panisch aufsprangen und mit den Armen fuchtelten, bis Professor Snape wie beiläufig vorbeikam und von hinten Nevilles Brustkorb umfaßte. Er hob den Erstickenden rabiat hoch und der spuckte erleichtert das Ei quer über den Tisch und sackte dann in sich zusammen.  
„Leben Sie noch, Longbottom?" fragte Snape gelangweilt und quetschte sich im gleichen Atemzug auch mit auf die Sitzbank, so daß Neville jetzt von zwei Slytherins eingekeilt war. Draco zu seiner rechten und Snape auf der linken Seite.  
Nachdem sich der Schrecken angesichts Nevilles nahen Todes gelegt hatte, wunderte sich Harry kurz über die absurde Situation. Dann nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er beschlossen jetzt etwas über Dracos Vorlieben herauszufinden. Je eher er das hinter sich hatte um so besser.  
„Hey Mafoly, willst du uns das Essen klauen? Was willst du hier? Apropos Essen, magst du Süßigkeiten?"  
Draco blinzelte erst, dann ignorierte er Harry und fragte Ron: „Ich verstehe nicht wie du mit Potter befreundet sein kannst. Er ist ... nun ja", sein Blick flackerte über Harry hinweg, „... Potter."  
„Huh?" machte Ron, der mit der Situation überfordert schien und sich nach hinten lehnte, um am schnaufenden Neville vorbei auf Snape gaffen zu können.  
„Na ja, er hat eine Art primitiven Charme, das muß ich ihm lassen", winkte Draco ab. „Kommen wir zur Sache: Du könntest sicher dringend eine neue Robe gebrauchen? Die da ist nicht mal mehr bei Hochwasser tragbar."  
Ron reagierte schnell. Er packte Draco am Kragen und holte mit der Faust aus, aber Harry hechtete über den Tisch und hielt seinen Arm fest. Geschirr klirrte und zerbarst. „Spinnst du?!" kreischte Draco empört und suchte das Weite, sobald Rons Griff sich gelockert hatte. Harry seufzte und betrachtete seine Schulrobe, an der nicht nur Kaffee und Rührei, sondern auch Butter und Kürbissaft klebten. Für einen Quidditch-Athleten war sein Hechtsprung über den Tisch nicht sehr ästhetisch gewesen. Jetzt atmete ihm Snape den Nacken herab und Malfoy war verschwunden. Immer passierten ihm die blöden Sachen!

„Potter! Weasley! Was hatte das gerade zu bedeuten?"  
„Malfoy hat Ron beleidigt."  
Snape stierte von Harry zu Ron. „20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit für Mr. Weasley. Heute 19.00 Uhr in meinem Büro."

Harry und Ron schlurften in eine ferne Ecke der Großen Halle und bemerkten dabei, daß überall Schüler an Tischen saßen, die nicht ihre Haustische waren. Es war unheimlich. Offenbar wollten alle Erkundungen über die benötigten Geschenke einholen. An ihrem eigenen Tisch versuchte Snape den erschrockenen Neville in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Der ängstliche Junge äugte hilfesuchend zu Ron und Harry, die sich jedoch wohlweislich abseits hielten, um dem Lehrer nicht in die Quere zu kommen.  
Währenddessen schoß Malfoy Ron komische Blicke zu, er ließ ihn geradezu nicht aus den Augen. Harry schwante Böses. Wollte Malfoy sich für den Vorfall gerade eben rächen, als Ron ihm beinahe ein blaues Auge gehauen hatte?  
„Harry", zischte Ron plötzlich aus dem Mundwinkel, „ich muß dich was wichtiges fragen."  
„Öhm, OK."

„Mal angenommen du hättest ein richtig fieses Los gezogen, also Bullstrode, Snape oder Malfoy oder so..."  
„Ja?"  
„Wie würdest du versuchen herauszufinden, welches Geschenk das richtige wäre?"  
„Wenn ich das wüßte, Kumpel, dann würde ich hier nicht so blöd rumstehen."  
Ron blinzelte. „Was meinst du damit?"  
„Das ich keine Ahnung habe."  
„Nö, ich auch nich."

Harry dachte über Malfoy nach. Er durfte nicht zu offensichtlich vorgehen, sonst würde Malfoy ihn womöglich absichtlich in die Irre führen und ihm einen Bären aufbinden, was seine Weihnachtswünsche betraf. Subtiles Vorgehen war nur leider Harrys Sache nicht. Er brauchte einen Plan. Für gewöhnlich hätte er einfach Ron oder Hermine gefragt, nur diesmal ging es aufgrund der verhexten Lose nicht.  
„Jemanden wie Malfoy", flüsterte Harry, „würde ich auf keinen Fall direkt nach seinen Wünschen fragen."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Na, er würde wahrscheinlich lügen, um mich reinzulegen und mir zu einer Woche Arbeit bei Filch zu verhelfen."  
Rons Augen weiteten sich mit dem Schrecken der Erkenntnis. „Stimmt! Aber wie soll man es sonst anfangen?"  
„Sieh", verlautbarte Harry plötzlich mit triumphierendem Lächeln, „und lerne von einem Meister!"

Er mischte sich unter die Leute, stellte sich hier und da zu einem schwatzenden Grüpplein dazu und tat interessiert, dabei verlor er aber Malfoy nie aus den Augen, sondern arbeitete sich strategisch, unauffällig in dessen Richtung vor. Im geeigneten Moment rannte er Malfoy kraftvoll über den Haufen, so daß sie beide auf dem Boden kullerten und rief entrüstet: „Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen!"  
„Brauchst wohl eine neue Brille?" erkundigte sich Malfoy süffisant. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und stütze seinen Kopf entspannt auf den angewinkelten Arm. Harry wirkte etwas verloren, dann rappelte er sich vom Boden auf und trabte verunsichert, mit rotem Kopf davon. Malfoy blieb noch eine Weile lasziv hingebreitet liegen, ehe er sich grinsend erhob.

„Was genau sollte ich von dir lernen, oh Meister?" fragte Ron spitz, als sie sich etwas zurückgezogen hatten.  
Harry zuckte unbestimmt mit dem Kopf. „Wie man mit Leuten ins Gespräch kommt."  
„Ja, das war ein wirklich tolles Gespräch."  
„Dann mach's doch besser", fauchte Harry beleidigt.  
„Wie? Soll ich Malfoy noch mal umrennen?"  
„Ich habe ihn nicht umgerannt! Ich bin gestolpert."

„Ach so nennt man das", freute sich eine aalglatte Stimme hinter Harry, die ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Malfoy hatte sich wie eine Katze angeschlichen und sein spitzes Gesicht feixte Harry nun unverhohlen entgegen. „Worüber möchtest du denn mit mir ins Gespräch kommen, Potter?"  
Harry zog ein dümmliches Gesicht, also lehnte sich Malfoy gelassen mit einer Schulter gegen die Wand und wartete. „Na los, Potty, ich bin heute großzügig, wegen Weihnachten und so weiter und so fort. Worüber möchtest du reden? Sei bloß nicht schüchtern." Keck strich er sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Es geht hier nicht um dich!" schnappte Harry verzweifelt.  
„Um wen dann?"  
„Äh", stotterte Harry und rupfte nervös an seiner fleckigen Robe, „um Snape."  
Eine delikate, helle Augenbraue wölbte sich in Malfoys Gesicht. „Es geht um Professor Snape? Interessant. Was willst du denn über ihn wissen? Vielleicht kann ich es dir ja beantworten, dann brauchst du ihn nicht zu Klump rempeln."  
Harry bekam ein Gesicht wie ein Feuermelder, Ron gackerte.  
„Die Masche würde bei ihm sowieso nicht funktionieren. Er mag's mit mehr Stil, also Lieder unterm Fenster und Rosen, du weißt schon..." erklärte Malfoy mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung und einem unverschämten Lächeln.  
„Was!? Es geht um Snapes Wichtelgeschenk, du kranker Idiot."  
„Tsk. Tsk. Sag bloß du hast ihn als Los gezogen."  
„Nein, aber Ron hat sich zufällig dafür interessiert, welches Geschenk-"  
Ron protestierte: „Oi, das klingt irgendwie komisch."

„Das Wiesel also!"  
„Was soll das wieder heißen, Malfoy?" zischte Ron drohend.  
„Nichts. Wieso versuchst du nicht _mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen_?"  
„Hör mal", mischte sich Harry ein, bevor Ron explodierte, „wie wär's, wenn du dich einfach verziehst und uns in Frieden läßt?"  
„Och, ich dachte, wir wollen reden?"  
„Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden!"  
„Wir können auch dabei schweigen", schlug Malfoy zwinkernd vor und stolzierte davon.

„Ron?"  
„Hm?"  
„Was genau ist gerade passiert?"  
„Malfoy hat-„  
„Oh Gott!"  
„Ja." bestätigte Ron knapp. „Ich habe dir gesagt, daß ich ihn im Sommer im Rosa Einhorn gesehen habe, oder. Ich war mir ganz sicher, daß er es war, trotz der komischen Beleuchtung. Ich wußte es! Merlin, ich gehe zum ersten Mal in eine Schwulendisko und treffe ausgerechnet Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich hat der Hirni deine Gesprächsankurbelungstaktik in den falschen Hals bekommen."  
„Hm."  
„Geht's dir gut?"  
„Nee."

Ron tippte Harry an der Schulter an. „Was meinst du, wenn ich deine Strategie bei Snape anwende und ihn über den Haufen remple, verrät er mir dann seinen Weihnachtswunsch oder spannt er mich auf eine Folterbank im Kerker?"  
„Er könnte auch mit dir flirten."  
„Nein, ich denke, er würde mit der Folterbank reagieren."  
Harry lachte und Ron stimmte ein, bis sie sahen, daß Snape und Malfoy direkt auf sie zukamen. Hastig versuchten sie sich hinter den großen Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke zu flüchten, aber es war längst zu spät.

„Nun, Potter und Weasley, was wollen Sie? Mister Malfoy sagte mir, Sie hätten eine Frage."  
Ron und Harry schüttelten schwach mit dem Kopf. Malfoy grinste. „Ich glaube, es geht um Ihren Weihnachtswunsch, Sir."  
Snape verzog keine Miene, aber er musterte Ron und Harry länger als es höflich war. „Wer von Ihnen beiden möchte das wissen?"  
Weder Ron noch Harry sagten einen Mucks, denn sie erkannten eine Falle, wenn sie eine sahen.  
„Aha", knirschte Snape. „Ich wünsche mir, daß Sie in meinem Unterricht Ihr Bestes geben und ich meine Ihr Bestes. Volle Konzentration und hervorragende Leistung, damit Sie die Abschlußprüfung passabel bestehen."  
Ron wurde weiß wie ein Laken. „Das ist unfair", murmelte er.  
Lächelnd besah ihn der Tränkelehrer und nickte ihm zu: „Frohe Weihnachten, Mr. Weasley, und vergessen Sie unseren Termin heute um 19.00 Uhr nicht."

Kaum war der Lehrer mit wehender Robe gegangen, trällerte Malfoy: „Du gehst ganz schön ran, Wiesel. Gleich heute ein erstes Date, aber ich habe dich gewarnt, daß Professor Snape auf Stil und Bildung steht. Ich fürchte da kommt ein hartes Stück Arbeit auf dich zu."  
Ron lief puterrot an, stürmte aber wütend davon, anstatt Malfoy zu vermöbeln, was Harry ihm fast nicht zugetraut hätte.  
„Also gut", bollerte Harry, um Malfoy endlich loszuwerden. „Was wünschst du dir als Wichtelgeschenk?" Aber mehr als einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick, mit dem er nichts anzufangen wußte, bekam er von Malfoy nicht.

**_III. Nach dem Morgen danach_**

Was bildete sich Malfoy ein, ihm nicht zu antworten!  
Harry setzte dem blonden Jungen durch die Große Halle hindurch nach, bis Malfoy sich zu einer Gruppe aus Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs gesellte, die auf dem Boden im Kreis hockten und ‚Wahrheit oder Tat' spielten. Malfoy nahm im Schneidersitz einen Platz im Kreis ein und lächelte Harry herausfordernd zu, aber der wich verlegen zurück. Außer Colin Creevy und Cho Chang saß auch Neville bei den Spielenden, umringt von Albus Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick. Neville zog eine Jammermiene und zitterte leicht. Als Harry seinen Blick ein Stück schweifen ließ, erkannte er warum. Snape stand fahlgesichtig an einer Wand gelehnt und beobachtete das Spiel, insbesondere den nervösen Neville, mit Argusaugen. Harry ahnte, daß Neville sich dem Spiel nur angeschlossen hatte, um Snapes aufdringlichem Verhalten zu entkommen. Mit zweifelhaftem Erfolg. Da Harry jedoch keinen Rat wußte, wie er seinen Zimmerkameraden von Snape erlösen konnte, tappte er in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon.

Fein, dachte Harry. Wenn Malfoy ihm nicht helfen wollte, dann würde er es selbst herausfinden. Auf diese Weise ging er wenigstens auf Nummer sicher, daß Malfoy ihn nicht belog. Ha! In diesem Augenblick stolzierte Pansy Parkinson an ihm vorbei und Harry sah klar und deutlich seinen Schlachtplan vor Augen. Sollte Malfoy doch albern sein und Wahrheit oder Tat spielen! Harry würde auch so an die gewünschte Information kommen. Er brauchte nur einige andere Slytherins geschickt auszufragen und voilà.

Aber wo war eigentlich Ron? Nun, er hatte keine Zeit den Freund zu suchen, sondern heftete sich an Parkinsons Fersen und stolperte unerwartet über Luna Lovegood. Die einen ähnlichen Plan gehabt haben mußte und Pansy ebenfalls verfolgte. Beide waren so sehr auf ihr Ziel fixiert gewesen, daß sie einander glattweg übersahen und sich gegenseitig über die Füße fielen. Immer passierten ihm diese peinlichen Sachen!  
Parkinson drehte sich um, als Harry und Luna beschämt auf dem Boden saßen und versuchten so auszusehen als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Harry polierte seine Brille. „Hab dich gar nicht gesehen, Luna. Ha ha. Na ja, äh, ich suche Ron. Hast du ihn gesehen?"  
„Nein."  
Parkinson sagte gar nichts, aber ihr Schweigen war durchaus bedeutungsvoll. Sie kniff ihre Augen mißtrauisch zusammen, wandte sich ab und mäanderte durch die Menge zu Professor Snape hinüber, als solle er sie vor verdächtigen Nicht-Slytherins beschützen.  
Harry versuchte Luna freundlich anzulächeln, obwohl ihm eher nach fluchen zumute war. Jetzt brauchte er unbedingt Ron als seelischen und strategischen Beistand. Luna wirkte gleichfalls verloren, als sie davonzuckelte und an ihrer Kronkorkenkette fingerte.

Harry entdeckte Ron beim Kinderglühweinkessel, wie er mit hochrotem Kopf über sämtliche Slytherins auf der Welt zeterte.  
„Ron?"  
„Hä? Wasch'n Harry?"  
„Ich krieg das alles nicht hin."  
„Isch au nich."  
„Sag mal, wieviel von dem Glühwein hast du getrunken?"  
„Och, nur'n paar Tassen."  
„Ha, und ich dachte der wäre alkoholfrei!" rief Harry entrüstet.  
„Ehrlich? Mist!"  
Harry winkte ab. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir schreiten ein!"  
„Was?"  
Ron zerrte einen Schokoladenfrosch aus seiner Gewandtasche und schwenkte ihn vor Harrys Augen hin und her.  
„Ich kapiere immer noch nicht, was du meinst."  
„Snape."  
„Du mußt für ihn wichteln, hab ich recht?"  
Ron blubberte nervös: „Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen."  
„Hm. Aber ich darf dir das doch nicht verraten!"  
„Hast du ja nicht, Ron. Ich habe es selbst rausgefunden."  
Ron seufzte erleichtert. „Ich werde Snape jetzt manipulieren", erkläre er geheimnisvoll und trabte mit Harry im Schlepptau auf sein Opfer zu.

„Ron? Was hast du verdammt noch mal vor?"  
Er gab Harry einen anderen Schokoladenfrosch. „Hier iß den, aber nicht einfach so, sondern genieße ihn ganz auffällig, daß sich jeder, der dich sieht, denkt: Wow! So einen Schokoladenfrosch will ich unbedingt haben."  
Daraufhin hustete Harry trocken, aber es war schon zu spät, denn Ron knabberte bereits an seinem eigenen Schokoladenfrosch, während er zu Snape schielte, der ganz in der Nähe mit Parkinson schwatzte, und lüstern stöhnte. Das ganze sah aus wie ein wirklich schlechter Fernsehwerbespot bei den Muggeln.  
„Ron!" zische Harry panisch und riß dem Freund am Ärmel. „Hör auf damit!"  
Aber Ron schlug lauthals vor: „Boah, Harry, der Schokofrosch hier ist so lecker. Probier mal deinen."  
Mit vor Scham glühenden Wangen stopfte Harry sich sein Exemplar in den Mund, um Ron nicht im Stich zu lassen und mühte sich ein verzücktes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Zu allem Überfluß standen jetzt auch Malfoy und Luna neben ihnen und gafften fasziniert, welche Show ihnen Ron und Harry da boten.  
„Ahhh, das schmeckt!" jauchzte Ron und Harry nickte nur kläglich dazu. Dann rief Ron etwas lauter: „Diese Schokoladenfrösche wären doch ein perfektes Wichtelgeschenk. Darüber würde sich jeder freuen oder was meinen Sie, Professor Snape?"

Harry ließ seinen Kopf schlaff auf den Brustkorb fallen, wohingegen Snape vollkommen starr Ron gegenüberstand. „Ich würde mich nicht darüber freuen. Was Andere dazu meinen, kann ich Ihnen schwerlich sagen, Mr. Weasley. Welche Ansicht vertreten Sie, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson?"  
Wenn jemals ein Mensch niedergeschlagen, bekümmert und bockig seine Hände vor der Brust verschränkte, dann war es Ron in jenem Augenblick. Harry allerdings spitzte hoffnungsvoll die Ohren.  
Parkinson rümpfte lediglich die Nase, das war Antwort genug. Wen interessierte auch Parkinsons blöde Meinung! Malfoy hingegen grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Erstens, Potter, du hast da Schokolade am Mundwinkel. Zweitens, wenn ich Schokoladenfrösche wollte, würde ich sie mir einfach selbst kaufen. Das ist ein zu unpersönliches Geschenk- gar nicht mein Stil."  
„Welcher Stil?" grollte Ron herausfordernd, so daß Harry ihn sicherheitshalber am Arm festhielt und sich nicht die Schokolade vom Mund abwischte.  
„Ja", stänkerte Harry zu Rons Unterstützung und nicht zuletzt aus etwas Eigennutz, „was wäre denn dein Stil?" Da! Da war schon wieder dieses unverschämte Lächeln in Malfoys Gesicht.

„Nun", erklärte der Slytherin maliziös, „ich würde dir eine neue Brille schenken. Mir ist nämlich nicht entgangen, daß du offenbar auch über Loony Lovegood gestolpert bist, wie über mich vorhin. Oder vielleicht wolltest du auch mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen? Ich bin nicht ganz sicher."  
„So was nennst du also Stil, wie?" sagte Harry patzig. Wieso hatte ausgerechnet Malfoy ihn sehen müssen, als er mit Luna zusammenstieß?  
„Potter, sieht nicht gut?" frohlockte Snape, sich die Hände reibend.  
Einzig Luna nahm ihn in Schutz. „Jeder stolpert mal."  
„Gewiß Loony", bestätigte Malfoy höhnisch, „aber manche eben öfters als andere. Ich habe wegen Potter jetzt blaue Flecken an der Hüfte."  
„Lügner!" zischte Harry.  
Malfoy bot daher bereitwillig an: „Willst du sie sehen?" und Harry stand kurz vorm Hyperventilieren.

„Jetzt pass mal auf, Malfoy", knurrte da Ron, „du läßt deine Hose wo sie jetzt ist und ersparst uns den Anblick-" Er wollte noch weiter schimpfen, aber Snapes Gesichtsausdruck hielt ihn davon ab. „Äh, Sie mögen also keine Schokoladenfrösche", fügte er lahm hinzu.  
„Nein, Mr. Weasley."  
„Blumen?"  
„Nein."  
„Nippes fürs Büro?"  
„Nein."  
„Kekse oder selbstgemachte Strickpullis vielleicht?"  
„Nein."  
„Aha. Also ich finde diese ganzen Sachen toll", schnappte Ron mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung und stiefelte davon.

Malfoy zwinkerte Harry zu. „Die Schokolade an deinem Mund hast du vergessen, Potty. Oder soll sie jemand wegküssen?"  
„Mr. Malfoy", schnurrte Snape kalt, „gerade haben Sie uns Ihren Stil angepriesen und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie sich im meiner Gegenwart daran hielten."  
„Verzeihung, Sir" lächelte der Blonde dreist. „Manchmal verlangen die Umstände ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen."  
Snapes Mund kräuselte sich zu einem eigenartigen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln, das irgendwo zwischen Verachtung und einem Ich-weiß-genau-weiß-du-meinst Schmollmund angesiedelt war.  
Harry hatte genug. Von Malfoy würde er wohl nichts Brauchbares erfahren, jedenfalls nicht mehr an diesem Tag, deshalb beschloß er sich zu verkrümeln und statt sich in der Großen Halle herumzuärgern lieber mit Ron Schach zu spielen.

So verging die Zeit ohne daß es Harry gelang ein passendes Wichtelgeschenk für Malfoy zu finden. Es war wie verhext, Malfoy schien ihn regelrecht zu verfolgen, ließ ihm keine Zeit andere Slytherins über ihn auszufragen. Ständig stand Malfoy hinter Harrys Rücken, bemerkte anzügliche Ding oder reizte Ron bis aufs Blut: „Na, was macht die Bildungs- und Stiloffensive, Wiesel?" oder „Hat Professor Snape schon angebissen?"

Am Morgen des 23. Dezember, des Morgens der Wichtelgeschenke und der Weihnachtsferien, schoben Ron und Harry zur gleichen Zeit ihre Bettvorhänge beiseite, gähnten und beäugten sich schläfrig.  
„Und was hast du dir über Nacht ausgedacht? Was schenkst du nun Malfoy? Tja, ich habe es auch selbst rausgefunden."  
Harry runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und ließ sich seufzend zurück auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich schon damit abgefunden ihm nichts zu schenken und die Woche Strafarbeit bei Filch in Kauf zu nehmen. Was soll's, es wird mich schon nicht umbringen."  
„Na ja...", zweifelte Ron, „schön wird es aber nicht werden."  
„Nee, bestimmt nicht. So viel besser bist du mit Snape ja aber auch nicht dran, oder?"  
Ron maulte: „Mußtest du mich daran erinnern!? Die Sache ist, wenn ich ihm gar nichts schenke, dann muß ich nicht nur für eine Woche lang zu Filch, sondern Snape würde mich wahrscheinlich langsam und qualvoll foltern."  
„'tschuldige. Ähm, wie verpackst du dein Geschenk denn eigentlich? Wickelst du dir eine Schleife um den Bauch und springst in seinen Schoß?" lachte Harry.  
Ron pulte sich murrend einige Wollfusseln zwischen den Zehen hervor, die von seinen dicken Bettsocken dort hängengeblieben waren. „Ich habe einen Gutschein geschrieben", brabbelte er mit roten Ohren und zog einen mit Goldpapier umwickelten Umschlag unter seinem Kissen hervor. „Ich komme mir so bescheuert vor, weil ich das aufschreiben mußte ... na, du weißt ja, was er wollte. Argh! Ich hasse ihn."

Harry nickte ihm mitleidig zu. „Immerhin wird Hermine dir gerne dabei helfen für Zaubertränke zu lernen."  
„Welch Trost!" krähte Ron bitter. „Wie konnte Dumbledore uns das bloß antun?"  
Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich als Strafarbeit in Snapes Büro machen müssen?"  
„Na, ich mußte wieder mal alte Kessel scheuern. Was hast du gedacht?"  
„Malfoy macht mich ganz irre mit seinen Andeutungen."  
„Was für Andeutungen, Harry?"  
„Öhm, ach nichts." War sein Kumpel etwa blind und taub?  
Ron musterte ihn prüfend, zuckte die Schultern und schlurfte schließlich zum Waschraum, wobei er sich mal am Oberschenkel, mal am Arm kratzte oder an seinem braunen Pyjama zupfte. „Malfoy nervt", stellte er beiläufig fest, ehe er aus dem Schlafraum verschwand.

Als Harry grollend auf seinem Bett lag, durchzuckte ihn eine Idee. Malfoy hatte es ganz offensichtlich genossen, ihn verlegen zu machen und vorzuführen, aber dieser Spieß ließ sich ganz leicht umdrehen. Was Harry irritierte war auch nicht die Tatsache, daß ein Kerl mit ihm flirtete, da wäre er nicht der erste gewesen, sondern, daß dieser Kerl Malfoy war. Von einem Slytherin ließ er sich nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen! Rons Gutschein für Snape hatte ihn zu einem genialen Einfall inspiriert. Malfoy wollte ein persönliches Geschenk. Bitte sehr. Persönlicher ging es nicht.  
Harry kramte ein neues Blatt Pergament zwischen seinen Sachen hervor und schrieb:

_Gutschein für Draco Malfoy_

_von Harry Potter._

_Für den nächsten Hogsmeade Ausflug schenke ich dir meine Zeit, damit wir ins Gespräch kommen können. Persönlich genug für dich? _

Cool, fand Harry. Über eine blöde Einladung ins Drei Besen oder so von einem Gryffindor würde Malfoy sich bestimmt schwarz ärgern, das war die Strafarbeit bei Filch wert. Endlich würde er ihm eins auswischen können für das falsche Geflirte und Getue.

Er faltete das Blatt betont häßlich zusammen, kleckste noch einen Tintenfleck drauf und bereitete sich dann gut gelaunt auf das Frühstück in der Großen Halle und das Wichteln vor.

Dumbledore strahle mit der Sonne um die Wette, als er in ein glitzerndes Horn stieß, um das Wichteln zu beginnen. Harry rollte mit den Augen, stakste sofort entschlossen zu Malfoy an den Slytherintisch und drückte ihm den Gutschein in die Hand.  
Wider Erwarten sagte Malfoy nichts, sondern betrachtete seufzend das mißgestaltete Pergament in seinen Händen, bevor er es schließlich entfaltete. Triumphierend stolzierte Harry zu seinem Platz zurück ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten.  
Keine fünf Minuten später stand Malfoy hinter seinem Rücken und hauchte ihm in die Ohrmuschel. „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry. Danke für dein Geschenk. Allerdings mußt du mir ‚ins Gespäch kommen' noch genauer erläutern. Heißt es, daß du mich zu Klump rempelst oder-" seine warme Zunge huschte geisterhaft über die Helix von Harry Ohr. „Oder möchtest du ... reden. Mir ist alles recht. Ich bin nicht so anspruchsvoll wie ich scheine."  
Wie von der Tarantel gebissen fuhr Harry um. „Äh, ähäh äh."  
„Ja?"  
„Ich wollte dich nur ins Drei Besen einladen oder so."  
Malfoy lächelte. „Ich werde kommen."  
„Öhm. OK", stammelte Harry, während sein Herz wie eine Dampflok schnaubte und arbeitete. „Frohe Weihnachten" fügte er hinzu, weil er sich blöd vorkam und die Stille brechen wollte. Malfoys Lächeln war noch immer an Ort und Stelle, aber plötzlich beugte er sich nach vorn und küßte Harry sacht auf den Mund.  
„Wo treibt sich denn das Wiesel rum?" trompete er anschließend lauthals, als sei nicht geschehen. „Er kriegt noch ein Geschenk von mir."  
„Du mußt für Ron ein Geschenk wichteln?"  
„Ja, man kann sich das schließlich nicht aussuchen. Oh, ich sehe, er ist gerade bei Professor Snape."  
„Ja."  
„Weißt du, ich hatte Angst du würdest nie rauskriegen, welches Geschenk ich mir wünsche oder es mir nicht geben wollen."  
Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Es war eine Blitzidee."

Malfoys Hände kraulten Harrys Nacken, als Ron zurück zum Gryffindortisch stampfte. „Ich habe es getan", verlautbarte er ernst.  
Malfoy fragte grinsend: „Wann? Wo? Und wie?"  
„Huh? Was machst du hier? Hau ab."  
„Dir ist klar, daß er eine fürchterliche Schwäche für rothaarige, schlacksige, sommersprossige Typen hat, oder?"  
„Was?"  
„Snape."  
„Du spinnst ja, Malfoy! Oi, wieso hast du deine Finger an Harrys Hals?"  
„Nur so." Er küßte Harry noch einmal und warf Ron ein Päckchen vor die Nase. „Ich muß leider gehen. Wir sehen uns, Harry. Bis irgendwann Wiesel. Rosa Einhorn? Bring Severus mit."  
„Harry! Er hat … Warum hast du ihm keine reingehauen?"  
„Nur so", grinste Harry und war sich selber nicht ganz sicher. Sein Gesicht glühte, Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und seine Knie zitterten aufgeregt.  
Ron kommentierte es nicht weiter, sondern schürzte nur verdutzt die Lippen. Dann wischte er sich schnaufend übers Gesicht, glotzte mehrere Minuten lang schweigend, bevor er knirschte: „Malfoy? Bist du sicher?"  
„Nö", schwelgte Harry mit glasigen Augen, „aber es fühlt sich toll an."  
Ron murrte: „Na dann. Wenn er was Fieses macht, kriegt er es mit mir zu tun. Sag ihm das."  
„Ron, ich bin nicht deine Schwester!"  
„Das spielt keine Rolle", brummte Ron, „ Neville werde ich auch noch drohen, bevor wir nach Hause fahren."

Harry seufzte: „Laß das bloß nicht Hermine hören." und Ron wickelte mit krebsrotem Gesicht sein Geschenk aus. Eine neue Robe. Eine sehr schöne schokoladenbraune Robe und ein paar Schokofrösche. Geld war für Malfoy eben kein Problem und Ron freute sich wirklich, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, gleichgültig auszusehen.

Staunend beobachteten Ron und Harry anschließend wie Snape dem bebenden Neville den Steckling irgendeiner Pflanze überreichte, wie Hermine dem Hausmeister Filch ein quietschendes Katzenspielzeug schenkte und Ginny mit zerknautschtem Gesicht an Blaise Zabini ein Päckchen übergab.  
Hermine schließlich bekam ihr Wichtelgeschenk von Neville, dem die Hände so übel zitterten, daß er es fast zu Boden fallen ließ. Gerade als Ron und Harry neugierig spähen wollten, was für ein Geschenk Hermine bekommen hatte, tauchte Vincent Crabbe bei ihnen auf. Der postierte sich vor Harry, wobei er verlegen mit dem Fuß scharrte, und überreichte ein Wichtelpäckchen, in ominöses Teddybärpapier gehüllt.  
„Danke", murmelte Harry verstört und packte es aus. Schokoladenfrösche.  
„Cool! Du hast auch welche", rief Ron und sie lachten bis ihnen die Tränen kamen. Crabbe ging vorsichtshalber wieder zum Slytherintisch, er war sich nicht sicher ob Potters Reaktion bedeutete, daß er Strafarbeit bei Filch haben würde. Verdammt.

Nachdem alle ihre Wichtelpäckchen verteilt hatten, machten sie sich zu den Kutschen auf, die sie zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade fahren würden. Ihre Koffer und Taschen waren von den Hauselfen bereits in den Hogwartsexpress gebracht worden. Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof verbrachte Harry damit nach Malfoy Ausschau zu halten, was ihm ein honigsüßes Lächeln vom Blonden einbrachte. Währenddessen hockte Ron bärbeißig neben Neville auf der Kutschbank und schwieg demonstrativ.

Im Gedrängel auf dem Bahnhof stand Malfoy dann plötzlich schon wieder hinter Harry und tätschelte ungeniert dessen Hintern. „Hey!" fauchte der Befummelte erschrocken.  
Malfoy seufzte tief und raunte ihm über die Schulter ins Ohr: „Darf ich dir über die Ferien eulen?"  
Harry nickte und lächelte manisch, während Ron knurrte: „Ich fasse es nicht!"

„Nur Geduld, Wiesel. Dein Herr der Tränke hat bestimmt schon einen detaillierten Plan ausgearbeitet, was er mit dir macht, sobald du dein Abschlußzeugnis in der Tasche hast."  
„Bei dir trommeln wohl die Locken!" krähte Ron empört und drängelte sich in den Zug.  
„Übrigens Draco", flüsterte Harry, „Ron hat gesagt, wenn du was Gemeines mit mir machst, verprügelt er dich."  
„Definiere gemein."  
„Äh."  
„Ich hatte auch gar nicht vor gemein zu sein, sondern eher _nett_", schnurrte Malfoy lüstern, streichelte Harrys Wange und zwängte sich dann in den Zug.

**Ende**


End file.
